Disorder Of The Past
by Pamperella
Summary: Le destin fait qu'en une soirée, la vie d'une personne parmi des milliards peut changer. Lui donnant une certaine soif de vengeance, une certaine rage de vivre. Ce destin s'est abattu sur une jeune femme, Arwen. Maria
1. Chapter 1

Je me souviendrais à jamais de ce jour... Ou plutôt de cette soirée, j'avais 5 ans. Nous étions en hiver ; l'odeur du charbon de bois s'émanant de la cheminée embaumée toute la maison. J'aimais cette odeur... Le calme paisible habituel fut interrompu soudainement par trois coups brefs sur la porte en bois de chêne, mon père, assit à mes côtés, se crispa légèrement, surpris que quelqu'un vienne à cette heure. Il déposa son journal sur la table basse, devant le canapé pendant que moi, imperturbable, continuée de jouer avec mes poupées. J'entendis la porte d'ouvrir, le grincement de cette vieille porte se fit entendre tout le long du couloir... Deux hommes se présentèrent à mon père, et enchaînèrent directement par lui demander de les suivre. Mon père refusa en premier temps, leur demandant de le laisser tranquille, après tout, il avait une famille et c'était pour nous qu'il avait abandonné toutes idées de devenir scientifique. Les deux hommes se firent de plus en plus insistant demandant à ce qu'il donne ses recherches en plus de leur offrir sa collaboration. Ne souhaitant pas voir le fruit de ses recherches dans leur main, mon père leur claqua violemment la porte au nez et accouru vers moi, il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena à l'étage. Sans rien comprendre, je me retrouvai dans ma chambre avec mon père au bord des larmes. Il me déposa dans mon placard, me regarda avec tout l'amour qu'un père peut apporter à sa fille. Il essaya de me sourire, se voulant rassurant et me caressa d'une main tremblante ma joue. Je ne comprenais toujours pas... Il m'embrassa sur le front et me regarda d'un air sérieux.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que dise ton papa, tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

— Pourquoi ?

— Écoute-moi ! »

Un coup violent retenti sur la porte, comme si quelqu'un donnait de grands coups de pied voulant la défoncer. Mon père regarda par réflexe derrière son épaule et reporta rapidement son attention sur moi.

« Promets-moi que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici et que tu ne feras pas de bruit !

— Oui papa...

— Brave fille... »

Il me sourit et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur mon front.

« Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi papa... »

Il recula et ferma la porte... La dernière image que j'eus de lui, c'est son visage me souriant... Un sourire à jamais marqué dans mon cœur. Un moment plus tard, je pus entendre une porte s'ouvrir en un grand claquement... Un cri... Un coup de feu résonnant encore aujourd'hui dans ma tête... Puis plus rien... Plus un bruit... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans ce placard à attendre désespérément que mon père vienne me chercher. Mon ventre gargouillait, j'avais faim... Soif... Mais mon père m'avait dit de ne pas bouger, et j'allais le décevoir si je ne faisais pas comme il me l'avait demandé. Plus tard, j'ai pu entendre des personnes montaient les escaliers, entrant dans la chambre et laisser échapper des injures... Pendant que je les écoutais, mon ventre gargouilla de plus belle... Leur conversation se stoppa faisant place au silence. Quelqu'un se rapprocha de ma porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Des rayons de lumière m'éblouirent, je mis mes mains sur mes yeux en me plaignant.

« Y'a une gamine dans le placard !

— Quoi ?! »

J'enlevai mes deux petites mains de devant mes yeux qui étaient encore légèrement plissés s'habituant petit à petit à cette vive luminosité soudaine. Un homme brun se rapprocha de moi, il s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur et me regarda d'un air sérieux.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

Je me contentai de secouer la tête de gauche à droite, n'osant pas répondre, assez intimidée par la carrure de l'homme.

« Viens avec nous, on va t'aider »

Il me sourit chaleureusement et se releva, voyant que je n'étais pas décidé à le suivre, il essaya de m'entraîner avec lui en me prenant la main que je retirai très vite de la sienne en reculant.

« Non !

— Hé... ! Pourquoi ?

— Papa... »

L'homme me regarda d'une mine triste, il se remit face à moi et s'agenouilla de nouveau.

« Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il voulait que tu viennes avec nous pour te mettre en sécurité ma puce.

— C'est vrai ? »

L'homme déglutit et regarda par-dessus son épaule espérant trouver de l'aide auprès de son compagnon. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et de descendre les escaliers. L'homme soupira et reporta son regard sur moi quand mon ventre grogna.

« Hé... Tu as faim ?

— Oui...

— Allez viens, je te promets que ton papa ne t'en voudra pas si tu sors de ce placard pour manger quelque chose.

— Mmh... »

Ma faim l'emporte sur ma promesse, l'homme me prit dans ses bras et me fit sortir de chez moi, il me mit à l'arrière d'une camionnette avec l'autre homme et s'assit à côté de moi. Il sortit des biscuits d'une mallette métallique sous un siège.

« Je te le donne si tu me dis ton joli nom... Me nargua-t-il

— Mmh... Arwen

— Enchanté ma belle, moi s'est Angeal. »


	2. Chapter 2

LunaGarden : Chouette ! Ma première review ainsi que followers à ma fanfiction ! Tu verras la suite ! Cela va forger son petit caractère bien à elle ! Et ce ne sont pas les soldats qui sont responsable du meurtre, ils ne viennent que constater les lieux. Merci pour ton soutien ! :) J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour cette suite. A très bientôt ! :D

Ce fameux Angeal me tendit son biscuit, je le pris sans aucune hésitation. Le dévorant à toute vitesse. J'entendis le brun rigolait doucement, c'est pas touts les jours qu'on pouvait voir une petite fille mangeait aussi vite un petit biscuit sec. Son compagnon habillé de la même tenu ne me regardait pas de la même manière, il me regardait de haut, comme une gêne dans son champ de vision.

« Tu comptes pas la garder avec nous j'espère ?

— Tu veux que je la laisse dans cette maison peut-être ?

— Angeal ! Tu te vois avec une gamine haute de trois pommes et demi dans la Shinra ? »

Le fameux Angeal soupira, il posa un regard bienveillant sur moi, dégageant les miettes de biscuit sur mes joues. Son sourire devint légèrement forcé et il reprit la discussion avec l'autre

« Tu as raison... Mieux faut la présenter à l'orphelinat pas loin, je sais que le professeur Parris n'avait plus de famille proche.

— C'est le mieux pour elle, Angeal. »

Angeal acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de me donner un autre biscuit que je regardais avec envie depuis un moment. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'arrivait, à l'époque, je vais vous avouer, tant qu'Angeal me donnait des biscuits, j'étais prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. La camionnette s'arrêta devant une grande bâtisse assez ancienne, étant assez petite, je ne suis pas arrivée à lire la grande pancarte au-dessus de la porte. Je me laissai prendre dans les bras de mon sauveur, qui monta les marches de la maison. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et me regarda.

« Arwen... Tu sais, ton papa m'a dit de t'emmener ici...

— Ah bon ? »

Angeal déglutit face à son mensonge, il ne voulait pas mentir d'avantage, mais c'était nécessaire pour me faire collaborer sans pleurs.

« Il a dit qu'il fallait être très sage avec les autres enfants présents ici, et aussi avec les dames qui vont s'occuper de toi pendant un petit moment. Tu me le promets à moi aussi que tu seras sage ? »

Je ne répondis pas, je me contentai de rester dans ses bras à observer ses yeux trop bleus. Pis, je l'enlaçai au niveau du cou, lui lâchant un « promis » à peine perceptible. Il sourit et ouvrit la porte.

Pendant qu'il parlait avec la vieille femme, je louchais dangereusement en direction de la table de goûter. Angeal me tenait la main, mais sentait surement que je trépignais d'impatience de goûter à ces multiples sucreries avec les autres enfants. Une fois leur discussion terminée, Angeal se pencha à ma hauteur.

« Je vais te laisser maintenant, je te laisse avec ses gentilles dames et tes futurs amis.

— Oui ! Je serais sage ! »

Le brun sourit face à ma remarque et me frotta amicalement la tête, il se releva et fit un signe de tête à la femme avant de se rapprocher de la porte de sortie.

« Angeal ! »

Le soldat s'arrêta net et me regarda avec des yeux étonnés.

« Tu reviendras hein ?

— Le futur nous le dira princesse."

Il ouvrit la porte et me regarda une dernière fois avec un sourire sur le bord des lèvres. C'est aussi la dernière image que j'ai de lui, un sourire avant de partir. Car Angeal n'est pas revenu jusqu'à mon adoption. Je partis dans une bonne famille, ma mère adoptive n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, car elle était incapable d'en avoir, stérile. Et mon père adoptif travaillait énormément, je n'avais pas la chance de le voir aussi souvent que mon vrai père. J'ai grandi dans de bonnes conditions, aimée. Mais j'ai toujours voulu retrouver mon sauveur, toujours voulu venger mon père en apprenant les causes de sa mort. Quinze ans plus tard, j'ai décidé de rejoindre les rangs de la Shinra.


	3. Chapter 3

Il faisait plutôt beau aujourd'hui, pas un nuage ne souillait le ciel offrant un paysage apaisant et calme. C'est aujourd'hui que j'allais savoir si on m'autorisait à rejoindre les rangs de la Shinra. Ayant des liens familiaux avec la branche scientifique, les hauts placés de l'établissement avaient hésité plus à deux fois de m'autoriser l'accès. Pour je ne sais quelles raisons d'ailleurs. Mon père n'allait pas me révéler des projets scientifiques alors que j'avais 5 ans.

Le facteur à dos de chocobo s'arrêta en bas de ma maison, il donna le courrier en main propre à ma « mère » et parti en la saluant d'un levé de casquette. Ne voulant pas attendre d'avantage, je dévalai les escaliers à vive allure et arrachai presque la lettre de ses mains. Elle leva la main au-dessus de sa tête, m'empêchant de la prendre.

« C'est des manières ? Si une personne doit ouvrir cette lettre c'est moi c'est clair ?

- Haaaanw mais maman ! Cinq jours que j'attends de l'ouvrir de mes mains !

- On ne rougne pas ! Je n'étais déjà pas « pour » que tu rejoignes ces sauvages, alors un peu de respect !

- Bien... Mais dépêches-toi d'ouvrir ! »

Vous vous souvenez quand je trépignais en face de la table avec le goûter à l'orphelinat ? Je n'ai pas énormément changé car je bougeais tout autant. Ma mère adoptive me faisait de plus en plus râler à déchirer petits bouts par petits bouts l'enveloppe. À croire qu'elle en prenait un malin plaisir. Elle déplia enfin le papier, et mit lentement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

« Tu fais exprès là ?

- Moi ma fille ? Faire exprès ? On n'insulte pas sa mère bigleuse ! »

Elle sourit et me mit une gentille tape sur la tête avec la feuille de papier. Elle lut à haute voix d'un ton solennelle le texte.

« Mademoiselle Arwen Jemisons, de naissance Parris. Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'un magnifique bon d'achat pour le magasin « La fanfare des matérias de beauté »...

- Quoi ?!

- Ce n'est pas ta lettre d'admission bécasse, c'est des pubs et seulement des pubs ! Je te fais marcher depuis le début et toi tu cours. »

Je la regardai avec un regard haineux, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire. Elle me caressa la joue et partit à l'intérieur de la maison en gardant son rire diabolique. Je soupirai et commençai à la suivre quand une bande de filles crièrent d'une manière des plus bizarres, comme des groupies... Je me retournai et vis les filles en question.

« MAIS TU L'AS VU ! IL EST TROOOOP BEAU !

- GRAAAAVE JE SUIS SÛR IL M'A FAIT UN CLIN D'ŒIL A UN MOMENT !

- HAAAANW LA CHAAANCE ! »

Ça existe encore les groupies dans les parages ? Je pensais qu'elles étaient parties avec la démolition de la seule salle de concert de notre trou paumé. Par curiosité, je me rapprochai de mon portail afin de mieux les entendre.

« ENTRE NOUS, SEPHIROTH EST LE PLUS CANON !

- GRAAAAVE ! LES DEUX AUTRES NE LUI VONT PAS À LA CHEVILLE ! »

Sephiroth... Donc les premières classes du soldat étaient dans le coin. Ils n'étaient encore jamais venus dans les parages, il fallait que j'aille les voir ! Je partis en courant à l'intérieur de ma maison et hurla à ma mère que je partais en ville profiter de mon bon d'achat. Je m'habillai autrement qu'en sarouel débardeur et partie pour la ville à bicyclette. Il y avait beaucoup de monde en ville, plus que d'habitude, à croire que les membres du soldat étaient une attraction à eux seuls. Je me garai un peu pus loin de la foule, afin de ne pas rouler sur tout le monde, et j'avançai à mes risques et périls à pieds dans cette armée de personnes. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de coups de coudes que je me prenais, le nombre de fois où on m'écrasait le pied sans s'excuser bien évidemment.

Je ne voyais absolument rien, j'étais trop petite pour voir ce qui se passer devant. Je reconnus une voix, une voix plus que familière.

« Sephiroth, fini veux-tu... On attire trop l'attention.

- Tu serais jaloux camarade, de ma popularité ?

- Non, j'aimerais qu'on évite une trop grosse émeute, même trois soldates premières classes ne peuvent répliquer en cas d'attaque dans ces conditions.

- Oui, oui, très bien. Mes demoiselles, excusez le, c'est le genre d'homme a paniqué pour un rien. »

Je pouvais entendre le ricanement des groupies à la fin de la réplique du grand soldat, mais il m'importait peu, l'homme qui lui parle, j'en suis sûr, j'en suis certaine. Angeal ?


End file.
